The present invention relates generally to a book and the method for making a book. More particularly, the present invention relates to a book which uses synthetic water-proof paper in combination with a water-proof glue and/or water resistant thread for binding the pages of the book thereby reducing the possibility of their separation in the event the book becomes exposed to moisture.
It is known that there are on the market many different types of paper for use in the creation of books. Most traditional paper is made of wood fiber, or other cellulose fibrous materials, which has significant disadvantages, including low durability, low tear-resistence, and high water, chemical and scuff susceptibility. Also, the profit margin associated with fiber based paper products is low.
Synthetic paper adds a creative and durable dimension to projects to achieve dynamic designs that are marketably distinct and appealing. Because they contain little or no wood fiber, synthetics can be fully submerged in water without degrading. Thus, they are ideal for applications where contact with water is possible. High pliability along with high tear-resistence, high tensile strength, and high chemical and scuff resistence also create a number of unique advantages over traditional wood fiber-based paper. Due to its unique properties, synthetic paper is ideal for many printing and publishing applications.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,924 teaches a synthetic paper for writing and printing which adds a unique dimension to printing jobs for which traditional, wood and cotton fiber based, paper simply does not provide a medium of choice, particularly where the resulting product is likely to come into contact with water.
Heretofore, however, bound books created with synthetic paper have been bound with water soluble glues and/or threads made out of natural materials (such as cotton) which rapidly degrade in the presence of water. The problem of binding synthetic paper is also complicated by its higher weight, lower compressability and lower frictional coefficient between sheets. There is therefore a need for a method of binding synthetic paper in a book which will resist degrading when exposed to water.
The present invention provides a method for the creation of a book which incorporates synthetic paper, and thus all the advantages thereof. According to the process of the invention, a conventional cover comprising two leafs and a spine between them is made of synthetic paper, such as that made from polypropylene. The spine is prepared so as to be able to receive a sufficient amount of water insoluble glue for achieving binding. In a preferred embodiment, this is achieved using a series of depressions or wells into which water insoluble glue can be introduced. Thereafter, the synthetic pages, which have been assembled in two-page clusters beforehand, are inserted into the spine wells and adhesively secured thereto. In a preferred embodiment, the cover and pages are then be tightly bound with water-resistant thread such as nylon. In an alternate embodiment, the pages may be bound using water-resistant thread alone. The cover may be prepared with two vertical score lines adjacent to the place where the spine and cover meet.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters represent like elements, the scope of the invention being set out in the appended claims.